


The circle continues

by Wolfsonic



Category: The Lion Guard (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsonic/pseuds/Wolfsonic
Summary: As the two prides joined and finally reached peace. Kiara and Kovu became the King and Queen and a new idea has been passed. With new life also on the way.





	

As Kion moved amoung the planes, he over saw Jackles, Hyenas and a few other outlanders move into there new areas of the pridelands. The leader of the lion guard smiled when he saw a familiar hyaena among her group. Kiara and Kovu opened the borders to the outlanders, but said outlanders had to prove themselves if they wanted to stay. They had to help around the pridelands, play there part and most importantly, follow the circle of life.  
Ono flew over to him and he spoke. "Everything is moving smoothly and no sign of Janja and his crew".  
"Good keep me posted" Kion told the keenest of sight. The rest of the lion guard were at there other posts as they watched the animals laugh and play. Kion practically jumped when he heard a small cackle of laughter behind him.  
"I called to 5 times Kion, I even called you fluff butt" a familiar female voice said as Kion relaxed realizing it was only Jasiri.  
"Hey I'm not a fluff butt" Kion said and playfully swipes at her.  
She laughed again which made him blush softly "what, its a compliment". The female hyaena sat beside Kion and nuzzled him, earning an even darker blush showed on his cheeks. The two had been together for awhile now, no one really knew well till now that is. The two watched as the last of the animals settled down and Jasiri spoke "I should probably head back to my family, see you later". She licked his cheek before turning to the caves desgnates for her family. The leader sat frozen from lick as he watched her leave.  
"Well wasn't that cute!" An over excited voice said recognizing it as Bunga and Kion turned to see his friends watching him, smiles on all of their faces.  
"Affermative" Ono replied with a smile.  
"Oh be quiet and let ahead back to pride rock, Kiara was eager to tell me something" Kion said as he walked away from the group as they snickered behind him before following. The journey was silent and short, as the lion guard went their separate ways home and Kion climbed the rocks pasted the sleeping cave of the lion guard. He didn't sleep with the pride anymore, he didn't mind and he was still close to home.  
"Kion!" A voice called happily as Kion head butted gently with Kiara happily.  
"Hey sis, what did you want to tell me?" The leader asked as he nodded his head in greeting to Kovu, who joined the two.  
Kiara looked at Kovu and back at Kion and spoke "I went to see rafiki the other day and I have some news! I'm expecting a cub!"  
"That's amazing!" Kion said happily and nuzzled his sister and then looked at Kovu. "Congratulations to both of you".  
"Thanks Kion" Kiara said with a smile.  
Kovu spoke "there's some left over gazelle of you wants some".  
"Sure, that would be great" Kion said with a smile before following the two to the gazelle.


End file.
